


Fighting Chance

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: When Barry first realized he had super speed he went to Oliver Queen. He helped Barry out. Oliver and Barry form a bond and they learn about each others past. The two help each other heal. Oliver is protective over Barry. Will the two become more than friends?





	1. Super Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

Barry had run out of Central City and ran to Starling City. He called Oliver to meet him. The two now stood on top of a building. Barry just stared at Oliver. The masked vigilante was concerned.

“Barry?”

“Y-yeah?” He sounded so confused.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I… I don't know?” The brunette questioned.

“Ba-”

A breeze hit him and Barry was no longer in front of him. He looked around and found Barry behind him. It startled Oliver. Barry looked at him blankly.

“I'm super fast now.” He said.

“I see that.” The blonde was stunned.

“I have been chasing the impossible since that night. Now I'm the impossible.” His voice cracked.

“Yeah.” He couldn't understand what Barry was going through and he wished he could.

“What do I do?” He asked.

Oliver hugged him. It surprised them both since the vigilante wasn't someone who liked physical contact anymore. It did help calm Barry down though.

“First we take you back to the base so that Felicity can see you, okay?” He said once he released the other.

“Okay.” He agreed.

“Great.” The two made their way to the base.

“Barry!” Felicity ran over and hugged him.

“Hey.” He hugged him back.

“I'm so glad that you're okay.” She said.

“Depends on your definition of okay.” He said emotionlessly. 

“Huh?” Now she was worried.

Barry ran to the other side of the room near Oliver. Diggle and Felicity were shocked. All they saw was a blur.

“Wow.” Felicity gasped.

“Yeah.” He said.

“How?” Diggle asked.

“I think the lightning did it. I noticed it when I went to see Iris after I woke up. I'm not completely sure.” He said. “Those at S.T.A.R labs think so as well.”

“Oh.” He said.

“I didn't even know anything was wrong at first. I woke up in S.T.A.R labs. They wanted to run tests but I wanted to see Joe, Iris, and call you guys. I went to Jitters when it first happened. Everything slowed down for a few moments. I was the only one to notice so I ignored it for the time being. Then I was at the precinct. A suspect had grabbed a gun and next thing I know I stopped him, cuffed him, and returned to my previous spot. It happened in a second. No one saw me. I ra-” He babbled.

“Barry.” Oliver managed to cut him off. “It’s okay. Calm down.” He placed a hand on his shoulder.

“S-sorry.” He said.

“No need to apologise. It is a lot to take in.” He wasn’t sure he would handle it calmly if it was him.

Felicity ran over and hugged him. “Ollie’s right. It's okay.”

“Thanks.” He hugged her back.

Barry's phone rang. He didn't get a chance to say hello.

“BARRY?!” Joe yelled making Barry wince.

“Hey Joe.” He said.

“Where are you?!” He asked in concern.

“Startling city. Felicity had come by to visit. Once she saw me awake she took me to Starling City to see the others.” Barry quickly lied. “I was just about to text you to let you know. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh okay.” He calmed down.

“Bye.” He said.

“Bye Barry.” He hung up the phone.

“Thanks Barry.” Felicity said dryly.

“Sorry. He doesn't know about the super speed.” He explained.

“Oh. Well I see why you lied.” She said. ‘Poor Barry. Why does everything happen to him?’

“I'm going to go get us something to eat.” Diggle said after Barry's stomach growled.

“I'll come with.” Felicity said and the two left.

Barry and Oliver looked at each other in silence. Neither males knew what to say. Barry managed to after some time.

“What am I going to do?” He asked.

“So much Barr.” Oliver said confidently.

“Like what?” He was confused.

“You can be a hero.” He said.

“What?” That made him more confused.

“You probably weren't the only one affected by the particle accelerator blowing up.” He pointed out.

“True.” He had been wondering who else was now impossible. 

“You can help those without powers, help those with them, and put away those who abuse their powers.” He said.

“I guess.” He had a smile on his face.

“Just take your own advice.” Oliver smirked at the confused CSI. “Wear a mask.”

Barry laughed. “Of course.”

“Food has arrived.” Felicity said as her and Diggle carried in the Chinese door.

“Great.” Barry and Oliver went over to them.


	2. Nightmares and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own the Arrow or the Flash.  
'Thoughts'

“You can sleep here.” Oliver said as he showed Barry to a room.

“Thanks.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

Barry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Unfortunately he was plagued by nightmares. They were of his mother’s murder. He tossed and turned in his bed.

“NO!” He screamed in his sleep.

Oliver was awoken by the scream. He ran to Barry’s room and saw that he was having a nightmare. He quickly shook him awake.

“Barry! Barry wake up!” He urged. “It’s just a nightmare. You’re safe.”

“Huh? What?” He sat up and the blonde could see the tear tracks down her cheeks.

“You were having a nightmare. You’re safe.” He told him.

“I… I…” He began sobbing.

Oliver drew him into a hug. He rubbed soothing circles into his back. It was all he could do. Barry buried his face into the man’s shoulder and continued to cry.

“It’s okay Barry. Shh. It’s alright.” He said into his ear.

“O-oliver?” He pulled back a little to look at him.

“Yes?” His heart broke seeing him like this.

“It was horrible.” He said.

“What was?” He asked.

“My mother’s death. I tried to save her and I tried to save my dad. I failed.” He said.

“You didn’t fail Barry. You were just a kid. There was nothing you could do.” He knew what it was like to blame one’s self for their parent’s murder.

“If I wasn’t- wait.” He began thinking.

“What is it?” He asked.

“When I run there is lightning coming off me, right?” He asked.

“Yes.” He answered in confusion.

“That night I saw red and yellow lightning. What if the person who killed my mom was like me?” He asked. “That could be why I saw the blurs around her and how I ended up so far away from the scene.”

Oliver thought it over. “I think you're right.”

“You believe me?” He asked in shock.

“Of course I do. I have seen you do the impossible Barr. You shouldn’t be able to run that fast and yet you do. Even before when you first told me I believed you when you told me what you saw that night.” He told him.

Barry couldn’t believe it. He was stunned. This was the first time someone believed what he said and didn’t just dismiss it. The only person who did was his dad and that was because he was there. Joe and Iris didn’t believe him and that still hurt.

“Thank you.” He said.

“For what?” Oliver asked.

“Believing me. Only my dad has done that.” He said.

“What about Joe and Iris?” He asked.

“They think I came up with it to save my dad. They think I have told it so much that I made myself believe that is what happened or that I want them to think it happened.” He said.

Oliver frowned. “Now you have me, I’ll have Felicity look into it.” He said.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Of course. Are you good to go back to sleep?” He asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Okay.” The blonde let him go and left.

It wasn’t long until he was in his room. It was then that he realized that through the whole conversation he held Barry. He couldn’t believe it. He blushed and hoped the brunette didn’t notice.


	3. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

Barry had left Starling City after Felicity had promised to take a look into his mom’s murder. Joe was glad to have him back. Barry returned to work after promising the captain to take it easy and to tell someone if he wasn’t feeling good. He was back in the lab when Joe had entered. He handed his foster son a coffee.

“Thanks Joe.” He said.

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling? You sure you’re okay?” He asked in concern.

“I’m okay. Despite getting hit by lightning and being in a coma for months I feel surprisingly okay.” Barry truthfully answered.

“Good.” The man relaxed a bit.

“Yeah.”

“Who is Felicity, Oliver, and Diggle?” He asked.

“I met them in Starling the day I looked into something.” He said apprehensively. He knew how Joe felt when he looked into cases that seemed to have supernatural answers.

“I see.” He said through clenched teeth. ‘Why can’t he just accept his dad murdered his mom? It would be so much better if he did.’

“Allen.”

“Captain.” The CSI looked at the man.

“There was a robbery at Central National Bank. I need you there.” He said.

“Yes sir.” He grabbed his kit as the man left.

“I’ll take you Barr.” Joe said.

“Thank Joe.”

* * *

(Few Weeks Later)

Barry had run to Starling City. He was sitting in Arrow’s secret base. He was thinking about the past few weeks. He was angry and upset. He turned to the people who not only knew his secret but those he also trusted. Those at S.T.A.R labs weren’t trusted yet and one bothered Barry. 

Oliver walked in and spotted the speedster. Barry was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice him yet. The vigilante wondered what was wrong. He walked over to Barry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Barry looked up, startled.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked.

“No.” He said.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Remember Clyde Mardon?” He asked.

“Yeah. You said that you had seen him despite the fact he supposedly died in a plane crash. You asked Felicity to look into it. She gave you everything she found. Why?” He asked.

“He was alive and had become impossible as well. He gained the ability to control weather. I stopped him.” The CSI informed him.

“Good.” He was happy that Barry had done as he suggested but that didn’t explain why he was upset. “Why does that upset you?”

“Joe didn’t believe me when I told him I saw Clyde. When I went after him Clyde tried to create a tornado but I managed to stop him. He tried to kill me when I was vulnerable and Joe shot him. He then-” Barry cut himself off.

“Barry?” He looked at the speedster in concern.

He licked his lips before continuing. “He said he couldn’t believe that I was right about Clyde being alive. He said that he guessed that I wasn’t messed in the head like he had always thought.” He gave a bitter chuckle as tears pooled in his eyes.

Oliver took a calming breath. He resisted the urge to shoot Joe full of arrows. The more he heard about the man the more he disliked him. Instead of killing Joe he brought Barry into a hug. He let the speedster get out his emotions. When he finally meets Joe he would let the man have it for hurting such a sweet and kind person like Barry. It took a bit before Barry finally stopped crying. That was when Oliver shared some information.

“Felicity found something on your mom’s murder.” He said.

“Really? What is it?” He asked as he pulled out of the hug and looked at Oliver.

“Let me put Felicity on.” He said.

“Okay.”

Oliver grabbed his phone and called Felicity. “I have Barry here. He wants to hear what you found.”

“Okay. Hi Barry.” She greeted him.

“Hey Felicity.” He greeted her back.

“So I looked into the case files and found that the knife was never processed.” She said.

“What?!” Barry was shocked.

“The knife had been collected but it was never processed.” She told them.

“Why not?” He asked.

“My guess is that they figured they didn’t have to since they believed your father had done the crime.” She said.

“Those assholes.” The speedster hissed.

“I said the same thing.” Oliver and Felicity said at the same time.

“I can’t believe them.” He wondered if Joe had known. ‘If he did then I am done with him.’

“I alerted a few groups that help innocent people convicted of a crime get out as well as your captain.” Felicity told him.

“Thanks. Anything else?” He asked.

“No. The knife was only collected since it had been with the body. That was the only evidence that had been collected.” She said, still pissed off by it.

“I see.” Barry wasn’t happy by what he was learning.

“Sorry Barr.”

“Not your fault. Hey can I ask you to look into someone for me?” He asked.

“Who?” She asked as Oliver looked at them.

“Harrison Wells.” He said.

“Sure. Why?” She asked.

“Something doesn’t feel right. He was watching me closely. Sometimes he knew the answer to questions I never asked or without testing. It’s odd.” He told them.

“I’ll look into him.” Felicity promised.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. See you later.” She said.

“See you later.” 

Felicity hung up the phone. Oliver grabbed the phone back. He placed it in his pocket. He then hugged Barry.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Okay. Let’s get some food and then we’ll talk.” He said.

“Okay.”


End file.
